Not Everything’s Set in Stone
by Momonster
Summary: It’s strange…how one change in history can change the future so very drastically…how would the entire world change…if the boy who would grow to be a heartless Turk…had a brother? Someone who would rely on him like no other had before?
1. Prologue

_Summery_ (in full): It's _strange_…how _one_ change in history can change the future so very drastically…how would the entire world change…if the boy would grow to be a heartless Turk…had a brother? Someone who would rely on him like no other had before? Moreover, that brother has a destiny upon his shoulders. The destiny of a man who would pierce through the Hearts of the most reserved, and spin the once set in stone path off track. Here's their story, Part One of the Clone Series.

~*~*~ ~*~*~

Thank you **_Absentminded Dreamer1310_**…who is now **_Princess Schatje Dreamer _**actually…-  
_(Went and _changed_ on me…)__,_  
-my lovely beloved Beta/Muse Evy for grounding my…eh…_madness_, with this concept when I first came up with it.

Wasn't expecting just where I was _going_, did'cha?

_Mwahahha!!_

Here's the Prologue, which usually I don't add it…thinkin' 'bout it. Bu~t, thought this up, and it adds soo much depth…ish.

Mwehehehe

Momo just lo~ves confusing people. She does.

*grins*

Symbols:

~(*)~ Change of Scenery and/or POV

~*~???~*~ Month/Year of Scene

~Prologue~

~*~In a Place where Time is meaningless~*~

_"It is time, My Child."_

Resting in a place that seemed an endless horizon of grey and fog with no land upon to stand hovered a single woman, eyes locked on a circular dome of water like substance, one green glowing hand only inches from the liquid's surface. She was featureless, a perpetual figure of shrouded beauty with floating hair all about her body, green cloth bellowing about the woman where she effortlessly hung, surrounded in Darkness and fog.

_"I cannot allow this world to continue as it has been."_

Her voice, neither young nor old, easily drifted though the Nothingless around her unmoving self, measureless in strength. The very touch of her voice made the sphere locked in her sight seem to shudder, the liquid sprung with ripples across its surface.

She watched, sad, but unable to do anything as a great ball of pain and flaming destruction suddenly appeared, smashing into the sphere she watched, the ripples glowing green, darker than her own glow but nearly as powerful, trying in vain to destroy the new taint.

_"As I once told her, if the souls she so wished for, if they ever grew outside the boundaries of what she can control…I will intervene."_

Turning slightly she waved her hand to reveal another sphere of liquid, this one different in the patterns of ripples across it's face as she waved her hand before the liquid, and then touched it gently, a small sphere emerging to flout inches above her palm, clear as a diamond, glittering as it reflected her inner light.

_Is my time of rest once again over, My Lady? _

The voice was sexless, seemingly hanging in the air as bright symbols started to float around the orb, making it flash blue, purple, before ending in a dark nearly black green, its surface shot with glowing silver.

_"It is. And now I have a new task for you once again, My Martyr."_

A soul deep sigh echoed from the sphere as it seemed to shift, in the very palm of her hand the small speck of light became a human fetus, motionless and still.

_My goddess…May I…ask but one request?_

The woman seemed to let our a faint smile as she gently moved her arm twisting her wrist so she could press the fetus against the first sphere of liquid, the ripples growing outward to accept the new soul.

_"Anything you desire."_

_I just…want one person, one soul whom, despite _anything_ I must do to complete the goal you have given me on this day, will stay by my side, through everything. _

The woman blinked before smiling gently, pulling a single strand of hair out of her hair to wrap it around the babe's tiny fist, the hair seemingly taking a life of it's own as it seemed to wrap itself around the babe's abdomen. Still smiling she finished pressing the soul into the sphere, watching the glowing green liquid suck the soul in.

_"You only must ask, and I would shower you with whatever you desire, my son."_

* * *

…Despite Momo's record of starting stuff, then getting sidetracked with other fics…She really _really_ wants finish this one. She's been sitting on if for months now, unable to work on anything else…this Plunny is vicious!

…_that_ and Evy…**_Princess Schatje Dreamer_** told her to basically just spit it out already.

But anyways, this is going to be a double post, Prologue and then Chapter One; The Boys.

OH~! Have ya'll read the fic she wrote for me? **_Fruit Salad!_** By **_Princess Schatje Dreamer _**GO CHECK IT OUT NOW! MOMO COMMANDS YOU!


	2. The Boys

*stretches*

Let's see how everyone takes to Momo's madness _this_ time…

~*~*~ ~*~*~

_Summery_ (in full): It's _strange_…how _one_ change in history can change the future so very drastically…how would the entire world change…if the boy would grow to be a heartless Turk…had a brother? Someone who would rely on him like no other had before? Moreover, that brother has a destiny upon his shoulders. The destiny of a man who would pierce through the Hearts of the most reserved, and spin the once set in stone path off track. Here's their story, Part One of the Clone Series.

* * *

Written in mostly First Person while switching back and forth between the main characters POV.  
Starts about ten years before Crisis Core, therefore about fifteen before the beginning of the original Final Fantasy VII.

Enjoy.

Symbols:

~(*)~ Change of Scenery and/or POV

~*~???~*~ Month/Year of Scene

Chapter one; The Boys

~*~December 1974~*~

Midgar

Sector Three

Doom and gloom day…check.

Ridiculously large dumpster; check, _smelly;_ I sniffed, and then let out an explosive sneeze, putting a 'and over my nose -oooh, ya, _that_ is a check- lastly dirty…and one last check.

Bandana…I reached up, patting my 'ead. Check.

_Every single strand of 'air 'iding?_

Both 'ands checking the borders of the black bandana. Check.

At least…I can't feel any. Sheesh. Stupid bright ass 'air. Rare 'air colors suck. Only fun t' _look a'_, not _'ave_.

Sunglasses? I looked back out t' the street, smirking as a man walked up, dressed up in a nicely tailored outfit that _nearly_ 'id the extra skin and baggage 'e carted around. Stupid fat people.

Even with my sight slightly blocked, I can still see better than most people, and that is the only thin' I like about my eyes.

Sunglasses, check.

Lastly…

_Victim_. _Eheheeh_, _Check!_

I crouched down, one knee and a 'and on the floor, monitorin' the man's slow gait before raising both 'ands, rubbin' them together in anticipation.

_Just walk a bit faster, rich man. You picked the wrong place t' strut today._

'E walked past, and I couched down further, using the large dumpster in fronna me face t' 'ide.

I really, really 'ope my bright ass _red_ 'air doesn't show in this gloom…that bandana better not come loose! I pulled the sunglasses up, scratching at me nose. And then blinked as my sight sharpened without the dark lens 'iding my eyes.

On second thought, let's keep the damn things down, cause watch me good luck go _ziiiipit_ out the door and someone see me over 'ere simply 'cause they caught the sight o'me bright eyes.

Sometimes I wish I was a brown eye'd brunette. Then this job wouldn't be so 'ard. Eh, not '_ard_, difficult. Just be _average_, and no one remembers you. And I don't want people 'memberin' me, not durin' somethin' like dis.

Back t' work, back t' work!

The man was large set with broad shoulders in a tanned grey suit. Bright blonde colored 'air glowed in the near gloom of the place, and 'e was all…most…there…_go_! Without thinking about it, I ran.

I smirked, scurrying past the fat ass man after darting my hand into 'is left back pocket.

Score! Large, fat ass wallet like the large fat ass man! 'opefully 'e'll 'ave some cash.

Now…if only I would really fuck the man and use 'is Credit Cards…but I won't do that. Instead, I took the cash out of the wallet, and dropped it back on the ground, so when the man realized it was gone 'e could find it when 'e returned.

If 'e returned. I don't care either way.

Buttt…I looked through the gil in my 'ands, and couldn't help the smirk that was rising.

Just _wait_ 'til I show Reno this!

* * *

~(*)~

Midgar

Sector Six

Reno Ryclen was standin' outside the bar we'se occasionally gambled a' when I ran up aft'a 'bout five minutes nonstop, unable t' stop grinnin' like a loon. 'E had 'is…eh, _about_ a yard long pipe in one 'and, the other 'and tucked in the back pocket o' tattered blue jeans, leanin' on one foot as 'e gazed in the total _opposite_ direction o' me. Then again, _that's_ the way I usually come back in…why _is_ 'e waitin' for me? I put the bandana filled with gil in me back pocket, gaze roamin'. Somethin' don't quite feel right 'bout this…

The dumbass was shirtless, looking idiotically puny in the dim light compared t' the teens crowding around 'im and laying on the floor. That alone sent sparks o' alarm. 'E hates showin' off skin, and no wonder why: -from 'ere I can count each rib! - but 'e's got some time t' fill out, we'se only six years old.

Dunno why 'e decided to take 'is shirt off t' show me somethin's up…'e looks stupid wit'out it…just askin' people t' find out we'se basically 'omeless…

Thinkin' about it, I should get 'im t' eat more; savin' up for a 'ouse bedamned.

_"RE~NO~!"_ the redhead turned, short 'air swayin' slightly as 'is eyes locked on me, a smirk appearin' on his face a second later. Smirkin', smirkin', now what does _that_ mean?

"Yo! Alex! _There_ you are man." 'E started, pullin' the pole off o' 'is shoulder and swingin' it vertically in the air, 'air only fallin' slightly past 'is ears swayin' as 'e shifted the pole that probably weighted about 'alf 'e did. Other boys came outta the bar and Reno turned t' 'em, puttin' one foot before the other. "I told ya'll he'd show up, ya nitwits! Come on now, let's have some fun!" I raised an eyebrow, puttin' both of my 'ands in my back pockets while leanin' on one foot, 'ead tilted t' the side.

"What're youse up't?" Reno looked at me for a moment, and then smirked, leapin' off the step with a summersault in the air as 'e fell, swingin' the pole down on me. I straightened my arms out, jerkin' free the two collapsible poles I had lodged into my long sleeves, pullin' them out of the cloth and with a press of a button they snapped straight a' I crossed 'em before me face while Reno's full body weight crashed ont' my arms. His full weight plus the force of gravity on me arms made me back a step, shoulder length 'air swayin' and gettin' in me eyes before I could stop my skiddin' backwards.

Now it's been a while since we fought, other than sparin' -just playin' about. Despite the tense atmosphere, I grinned.

"Good thing ya only weigh like fifty pounds ya dumbass!" I yelled a' 'im, smirkin' widely as I swung both poles t' the side t' get 'is weight off o' me. Bouncin' slightly I raised one pole before my face, the other swayin' at my back. "So then," I started while tiltiin' my 'ead, watchin' Reno stand, grinnin' widely. "What'r'u up't bro?"

"_They_ wanna see how good ya are, man." Reno crouched down, 'and holdin' 'is pole swayin' slightly behind 'im as 'e put the other 'and down, one finger touching the ground. "_I've_ already beaten the rest o' these idiots, but they don't believe youse better 'n me."

"Even though ya told 'em otherwise?" I started slowly, spreadin' my feet out until both Reno and I could look eye t' eye, one pole in front of my face, the other slowly rotatin' a' me back.

"Even though I've told 'em otherwise, yo." Reno smirked, and then took a step forward, twistin' his body into a backhand slash.

~(*)~

"Would you look a' that." A man mused gently, standing on a six story building, gazing down at the ground with a binocular attached to his ear, then extending out, the eyepiece held in place by a single sheet of metal 'round his neck.

"Those two have _enormous_ natural talent. I can see them making SOLDIER easily _now_, if they so wished it." Two men stood on top of the building, watching down below as literal sparks flew as the twin brothers fought each other, identical grins on their faces.

"Just who _are_ these two?" the black haired man raised a sheet of paper to his face, sighing. As the two twins became absorbed in each other, the teenagers and other children watching slowly gathered their weapons, creeping closer.

"Christopher Ryclen, known on the streets as simply "Reno" is the redhead with only one pole, the elder twin. Six years old, about four feet even already. Auburn hair, blue green eyes, can't mistake him for anyone else save his brother. Is a known thief but we've never been able to catch him in the act, or with whatever he stole." The other man blinked, turning back to the spectacle.

"They are only six years old? How advanced they are, they seem to have the minds of teenagers!" He paused, watching the one whom called himself "Reno" spin about, single pole clashing against two with ease. "Though, why name him _Christopher_? I wonder if his mother meant to name him after Christ?" At that moment Reno let out a yell loud enough they heard it over sixty feet up, spinning on one heel to slash outwards, defending his brother from an attack from behind. The two visibly seemed to become different, standing back to back against the crowd of opponents. As they watched, Reno seemed to back away, Alex becoming the main attacker, gracefully using the collapsible poles he had to the maximum; swinging them while they were locked in the straight position but when locked together against an bigger heaver foe, letting them fall apart, spinning with the weapon expertly against the over balanced opponent.

"Reno is also very well known as a very protective guardian over his younger brother by nearly a full minute, Yahsura Ryclen, whom is considered the Mastermind behind them. Yahsura goes by Alex, probably for his middle name Alexander, and is a well known fighter amongst the younger ones in the City; he has been seen protecting the teenagers many times, despite being only six years old. In addition, Alex like his brother is at four feet even. They both have passive records; it's written only to watch out for them, because apparently trouble seems to follow them." The other man let out a soft smile, watching the two six year olds take out the others easily.

"Here is some information that may help with this phenomenon." The man started softly, and then paused. The other, currently kneeling on the ground with papers propped up on his knee, looked up, an eyebrow raised.

"Sir?" the man blinked, and then turned sea green eyes onto his subordinate.

"Yes. Write into their biographies that their mother a year before their birth was splashed with undiluted Mako. It, _surprisingly_, did nothing…to _her_. We can see now why such a thing happened. Looks like her boys took in all the foreign substance that had leaked into her skin, and adapted to it while in the womb." The man paused again; gaze down on the two boys whom had just slammed their hands together, smirking in the middle of a pile of boys, all unconscious or unable to move.

As they left the group of traitors, one suddenly paused, and then looked straight up, bright eye color visible even from so high up and looked right at the two. The kneeling man visibly jumped, the standing only letting out a soft smile.

"Wow…he's _good_."

~(*)~

"Reno." I jumped, blinked at my brother as he froze in place, lookin' upward. "We 'ave visitors." I glanced up, and then smirked, puttin' my hand over my eyes t' protect 'em from the glare.

"Nice tailored blue suits. Turks." I mumbled. "Great. They've been followin' me everywhere…what do they _want_, yo?" Alex shook his head slowly, biting his bottom lip. "The man standin'…'e 'as red hair. Falling t' 'is shoulders all pretty like." I blinked, takin' my gaze from the one kneeling on the roof.

"Yo!" I exclaimed in shock as the unmistakable features cleared in my sight. "He _does!_ How common is red hair here?" I looked at Alex while he raised an eyebrow, smilin' condescendingly at me. I didn't bother rollin' my eyes this time, he loves to make fun o' when I have lapses in thought. "Yo, _fuck_ man, _it's not_, shit, _just who the hell is he?!"_ Alex chuckled.

"Calm the fuck down." He ordered calmly, lowerin' his gaze as he walked forward. "'E's _let_ us see 'im. 'E wants us t' know that, _'e_ at least, knows we exist. If the Turks didn't want us t' see 'em, then we wouldn't 'ave. _Duh_." I looked at him, and then started t' follow, eyes narrowed.

"Yo, ya saw something I didn't. What's up man?" Alex threw a smirk from over his shoulder, stoppin' at the base of the buildin'.

"Maybe you need t' get ya eyes checked Bro." He started, cracking his knuckles. "'Cause I saw it _plain_ as day." Drawin' out the word 'plain' he slowly rotated his left shoulder, eyes goin' hard. "That man wit the red 'air? 'is eyes seemed t' shift from green t' blue, over and over. Too many things the same, seein' as our mother is a blue eyed brunette. Too much." And he took a step forward, slammin' his fist into the buildin'.

The steel beam we had basically destroyed a few weeks back…the now…_weakened_ structure of the buildin'.

_Holy fuck!_

"What the hell is you _thinkin'?!"_ A crack slowly started t' climb up the metal buildin', the rusted metal breakin' easily under the assault as Alex punched the same place again, and then again, all in the same exact place.

"You wanna spy on us, 'uh?" he muttered softly, pulling his reddened fist back. He looked at it for a second, and then smirked, spinnin' on his left heel t' slam his foot into the wall. "Pay the consequences." An audible crack echoed though the air and I started t' back away, watchin' the crack race up the side of the buildin'. How the hell did he just _do_ that??

I looked at him, eyes wide, and Alex smirked at me, _wavin'_ as he darting past.

"Might wanna run, ya dumbass!" I sputtered, and then started t' run after him, shakin' my head.

_"You crazy ass idiot!"_ Alex smirked at me as I easily was able t' catch up, both of us runnin' past the stirrin' group of wanna-be-killers, the building groanin' behind them.

Damnit. Can Alex _get_ any cooler?

~(*)~

Green blue eyes flashed as the man threw a hand out the moment he saw the child start to spin, releasing a single spell from his fingertips as the boy's foot collided with the metal sheathing. Casting Haste on both himself and his companion, the ground buckling seconds after the spell took hold enabling them both to leap off of the crumbling building and onto another, only to turn watching the building collapse in a heap of dust and metal the moment they landed.

"Sir." The brunette panted beside him. "Did that boy mean to kill us?" Tourmaline orbs blinked.

"No." the red head started slowly, sharp eyes watching the two run from the alleyway, grinning to each other. "Alexander knew exactly what he was doing. He knows we've been watching them. That was just his way of saying: _"Stop." _" The brunette shuddered.

"What shall we do?"

"Simply…send in someone whom…has the ability to calm beasts."

At that moment the agent he had hiding separate from the two of them landed nearby, and tilted his head as he stood tall, fathomless black eyes curious.

"What would you have me do, Sir?"

* * *

~*~November~*~

Nibelheim

Shuddering in the cold a single toddler huddled tighter in his threadbare blanket, hugging his mother close.

"Ah, my boy, just take it for now." The blonde woman started, blue eyes flashing with anger as she watched the home her ancestors before her had built, lived in, for decades, burn to the ground. "We _will_ be higher than them all soon, always remember that." Tear filled eyes looked up at her, and the woman picked her three year old son up, hugging him close.

"We both are so much better than these people." She started, hugging her jacket around her trembling child. "You and I, we are of Lord Malcolm's line, the strongest Ancestor of Nibelheim." She nuzzled his cheek, smiling as her child laughed softly. "But you, you are all the more pure than even I, for your father, Malcolm rest his soul, was of Lady Areodessa and Queen Josephine, making you the descendent of all three Great Ancestors of Nibelheim, you are their heirs, you are destined for greatness, my Tempest. Remember that, and always, remember what these people have done." Cloud looked up at his mother, then turned to their burning home, frowning at the flames.

"They will pay, eventually, you may never have to lift a finger, but justice will be ours."

* * *

~*~May 1976~*~

Midgar

Sector Three

I turned, rollin' my eyes when I caught Reno wit' 'is eyes glued _once again_ ont' the dirty glass o' the mechanic's shop o' Sector Three that we pass at least twice a week, 'is gaze locked ont' the mini 'elicopter they've 'ad on display for nearly a year now. We'se both were dressed in black clothin', hair and eyes covered. Only at night could we get away wit stealin' and we plan on monopolizin' that.

"Come'on bro." I started softly, tuggin' on 'is shoulder. "We'se gots work t' do, ya kno." 'E 'eaved a sigh, turnin' away from the black and blue 'elicopter with reluctance.

"Yo," 'e started, readjustin' the sunglasses 'e wore. "I know. Can't help it, man." I sniggered at 'im, rollin' me eyes.

"Ya, I know." Reno pouted at my tone, and then rolled 'is eyes.

_"GET THE FUCK OFF O' ME YA DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKERS!"_ the enraged screams of a small child made us both stiffen, turnin' t' the alleyway north o' us in shock. Three large men where all around a small teen, two, oddly enough, dressed in the Blue Suit of a Turk stripin' the guy while the third watched over, arms crossed with 'is left hand tappin' against 'is right arm.

I grit my teeth, taking a step forward. It was easy, so very easy to replace that sandy blond boy with Reno and I, not even two years before 'elpless in our naivety, left abandoned by our only support. Reno's voice, uncharacteristically quiet, stopped me for split second.

"If you step I now, bro, they'll continue to come t' ya for help." I turned slightly, letting out a furious grin.

"Then let 'em." I spat out. "This fuckin' bullshit 'as gone on much too long, Reno. You know it." 'E sighed as I continued forward. Bendin' low t' the ground I darted forward, pullin' both o' me poles outta me sleeves, snapping 'em straight wit a press o' the button t' slam one into the man's neck, the other a' the back of 'is knees. 'e dropped like a log and I jumped forward, spinnin' in the air to bash both men in the 'ead, landing with both legs on either side o' the boy; who 'ad the brains to stay still as I maneuvered sos one pole pointed at both conscious men as they fell to the ground with explosive oaths.

"What the fuck do you _want_?" the one behind me started noisily scramblin' about. I snorted, turnin slightly to look at 'im wit one eye.

"This may sound odd, but I want youse both t' lay the fuck off o' the kid. _Now_." The man in front o' me teetered to 'is feet, shootin' me an incredulous look as 'e finally crouched int' a fightin' position.

"Why would we do that for some scrawny ass little runt?" the first spat out and I grinned viscously, tiltin' my head to the side severely like some demented doll. I had the smile down already, now I'ma workin' on the insane glint in the eyes, just t' see how many people I can make piss themselves.

"What, ya don't like breathin'?" They went still. Damn. They paled, but no leakin' in the springs. Need more work on that. "_Besides_, why youse pickin' on the brat anyways?"

"Ah is older'n you, asshole!" the kid snarled out. I darted a glance down then kicked 'im in the back.

"Shush, I'ma helpin' ya out ya _idiot_." 'E fell still, still pullin' 'is clothes back on.

"The brat stole from the boss." The man at me back started, cloth rustlin' as 'e started to rummage though 'is pockets. I could hear leather creakin' on metal and sighed, looking down at the kid.

"If ya _did_ steal somat, then I want a cut, ya got me?" The kid seemed to want to say no but I didn't give 'im a chance to speak, throwin' myself backwards as the man pulled free what 'e was lookin' for and bashed it outta 'is hands, spinnin' again to knock the man flat ont' 'is back, unconscious. The last seemed to start violently then backed a step as I stood tall, lookin' at 'im

"Thi-this can't be happenin'." 'E started. "We're Turks. No snot nosed brat can beat us." I sniggered, pointedly not lookin' at Reno as 'e snuck up behind the stunned blue suit man.

"Well then, youse just tell ya boss _that_ when ya'll wake up." The man blinked down at me, and Reno struck, smashing a fist into is neck. 'E dropped like a stone and I took a step forward, toein' the boy over. "What'cha got there, 'otshot?" the boy stood slowly, eyein' suspiciously. I sighed, rollin' me eyes. "Damnit, look 'ere kid, did I, or did I _not_ just save ya ass? Not even two seconds back?" the kid let out a sigh and reached for 'is arm…pullin' a part of 'is skin off.

I jumped back, mouth wide, as Reno let out what I think is the girliest scream I have ever heard, trippin' over 'is own feet t' get away. The boy sniggered, pullin' out o' 'is 'ollow arm a bag of money. 'E shook it a bit then tossed it at me, and my 'and snatched out, catchin' it on instinct, still starin' a' the fake arm.

"It's Gil." 'E explained, closing the arm back. "I was able to nick lotsa bags of twenty thal. Ya'll can get that cut." I nodded blankly, watching 'im throw Reno a bag.

"Thanks for the help." 'E nodded once, and then ran. I watched 'im go with a blink, and then turned to Reno, eyes wide. Me brother was grinnin' a' me.

"Looks like bein' a good Samaritan _is_ rewardin'." I rolled me eyes, throwin' 'im a raspberry.

* * *

~*~July~*~

Nibelheim

"CREEPY EYED FREAK!" Rocks and all manner of things came flying towards me but I didn't bother to move, knowing none would come even close to where I crouched, slowly rocking back and forth.

They all hate me. Hate me for the natural glow my eyes possess, the one thing they all want but would never naturally have. If they wanted to be marked as a freak, they can have it for all I care. The strength, speed, the very _superiority_ I can't deny that swelled whenever they even _tried_ to do anything against me... All of it, I hate it.

I jerked slightly, scooting back as a kid actually got enough momentum to get a rock up and over the fence of the manor, the rock nearly hitting my head. I looked up lightly, narrowing my eyes as familiar wine eyes glared back at me.

Annoying ass bitch. The leader of the bullies and the _one_ girl that instead of wanting to run me off, wanted to keep me locked up, her toy, a weirder child than me for all her naivety.

Why a _four year old girl_ is thinking like this, I really don't want to know.

_"They all know you are the best chose for a bright future, my child."_ A whispery voice started softly. I jerked, eyes going wide as I scrambled around, looking about myself. What the hell was that?

_"I am nowhere near you, my Child."_

_What?!_ I jerked, darting around…_Sh-She can hear my thoughts… Why are you calling me that?_

_"You are the Heir of Heirs, my child where no one else in this village has grown enough to hear me."_

_Heir of Heirs…you're the Lady? The Mother of the Great Ancestors._

_"Yes. And you are my child; the only one after two thousand years to hear me…I'm so glad. I'm not alone anymore…"_

* * *

~(*)~

Gongaga

"ZACKARY MICHAEL FAIR, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!"

Running faster 'han I ever had t' in my entire life I ducked under 'he family pig pen, sniggering all t' hell.

_'Hat_, was _perfect_.

_"ZACKARY!!"_

Mama just had t' walk under 'he bucket she _knew_ I was messin' wit, but she didn't seem t' care despite 'he fact she knew I did somethin'! HA! Zack Fair wins again!

I will have her stop callin' me 'Zackary' someday thou'. Zackary sounds so, scoldy.

_"ZACKARY!!" _'hen again she's got a good reason t' call me wit' 'he scoldy name now, cause she's pissed.

Score! Mama 13, Zack 6!

…Man, ami _still_ loosin'?

Suddenly Pa le' out a yell and a loud 'bang' echoed 'hough the air. I paused for a sec.

Would Pa, whom a sec ago was laughin' his ass off a' Ma's new do, 'urn and 'ry t' help her by flushin' me out?

Mama screamed.

Wit'out a 'hought I darted from outta 'he pen, runnin' t' 'he edge of 'he house, arm out t' grip ont' the pole there t' swung about, and 'hen froze.

Monsters. At least a dozen o' 'hem were in 'he square. Mama was in the middle, screamin' angrily wit blue hair flowin' down her back while she smacked a' one dog like 'hing wit her broom. I shook my head slowly, kneeling t' grab my sword, swingin' it once before runnin' forward, hackin' at one until it died, 'hen 'urned t' another, 'til 'hey'se were all dead.

Mama stopped runnin' round, panting while cockin' her broom over one shoulder, the ends smattered wit blood. I 'ilted my head at her, cleanin' 'he blade off.

"It's been a while since an attack like this." The Village Elder started, scratchin' his chin. "Good work 'here, Zack." I beamed.

Mama and Pa turned. I closed my eyes, bowin' my head down.

"Zackary Michael Fair." I winced, lookin' up wit one eye. "How many washes?" I smiled a little.

"'hree wit 'he horse wash." I mumbled, the Village Elder sniggering slightly as Mama started t' color.

"Which one, boy?"

"'He…'he horse radish one, Mama." Her eye 'witched once, and wit out another word she left, walkin' back t' 'he house.

Pa and 'he Elder looked at Ma, 'hen t' each o'her, before starin' back at me.

"It was nice knowing you, son." Pa started solemnly. I winced again. "But I'ma thinkin' ye broke 'er."

* * *

~(*)~

Midgar

Sector Two

A single step forward gave me the extra force I needed, and one last punch inta that bastard's face knocked him down. Without botherin' t' watch him fall, I darted back, hands raised before me face again, feelin' Alex hair against my neck a second later. My pole was somewhere te the left, no point in tryin' to get it back at this stage…

"Who would have thought…that such beautiful boys could be found so deep in the slums?"

My gaze darted to the side where a fat man stood flanked by three o' the largest men I have _ever_ seen. Great. Just great, some fat pedo fucker's got his eyes on us. Just what the fuck we need!

"Don't get distracted." Alex started, tapin' my shoulder wit' his pole. "Or do you wanna loose the money?" I snorted, blockin' an attack a second later, rippin' the plank of wood out of his hands and smashin' it into his head.

A fight against ten to our two for a thousand gil. An easy fight too, yo. Wit'out a sound Alex suddenly left my side, and I ducked under a punch, swinging on one heel to knock a man head over heels then stood, flippin' in the air to slam one foot into the man's chest, helpin' him down.

The fat fucker made a cooin' noise and I lashed out, throwin' the piece of wood in my hands at the fucker closest to the pedo. My aim proved true when the wood smacked the asshole in the face, makin' him stumble back into the crowd, collapsin' over Mr Pedoface. Alex, spinnin' in the air after knockin' three others outta the ring landed with a chuckle, cocking one pole over his shoulder.

…He's still got both poles, and mine is rollin' on the floor, covered in dirt by now, shit.

"We'se done." Alex started a second later, tiltin' his head. "how long youse all gonna make us wait?" After a few moments to let the moanin' men try to get back up -a luxury they would have never given us- the bell rang.

_"AND THE RYCLEN TWINS WIN!"_ I smirked. We both turned as a bag was thrown in the air and Alex let out a dark snarl before leapin in the air, catchin' the…sadly open bag in his chest t' save us from loosin' the winnin's.

"Assholes." Alex muttered as he landed, tying the damned thing shut. "Was probably hopin' we'd lose the gil t' the crowd."

"Wouldn't doubt it." Before the crowd could rebel against us winnin' again, we snuck out the back door, then Alex froze, cursin a storm.

"Hello _pretties_." The pedophile purred. "My name is Terence, and I'd like to extend an invitation to join my club." Alex snorted and I took a step forward to hug him round the waist, chin on his shoulder.

"You mean your fuck buddies, right?" I snapped out. Terence's grin only widened.

"So you'll come with us."

"Fuck, no." I spat, rollin' my eyes. "Even if it was t' get paid, I'm not taking it up the ass. No way." Alex snorted grabbin' onto my hand, lead us away.

"I'll get you eventually." The asshole murmured. We shouldn't have been able to hear him, but we could. "Like always."

* * *

~*~*December*~*~

Nibelheim

Elena Strife searched out the front window of her home frantically looking thought the snowstorm for her only child. She had seen him leave early that day as was his custom, but wasn't home on time like usual. When she had heard the ruckus outside by the children during lunch she hadn't thought to pay it any mind, but now, as she stared out into the storm, she was having second thoughts.

"Where _is_ he?" She muttered, finally donning her winter jacket and grabbed a think blanket, opening the door only to only be buffeted back by the hurricane like winds.

"CLOUD!" She screeched, searching as best as she could, and then froze, staring out.

Her boy stood calmly on the windmill, staring upward, simply staring. His wild spikes long calmed by the racing water and snow lay flat down his head, falling easily past his shoulders while big blue eyes gazed upwards, as if the heavens could tell him something. Elena quickly raced out of her home, wrapping a blanket around her child while forcing him back into the house.

_"What 'he hell is you 'hinkin' boy!"_ she snarled, shaking him roughly. "Stayin' out in 'he storm so long?! Why_? Answer me son!"_ Dull blue eyes looked down at her, and Elena froze in horror, raising a hand to the livid bruise coloring his cheek, more tracing down his neck.

"I…had saved him." Cloud whispered softly, looking at her with tear filled eyes. "'he man living near the mountain's edge. He was caught out when 'he storm started and I helped him int' his home when he passed ou', and waited un'il he woke up to make sure he was okay, wrapping him up to keep him warm like you 'augh' me 'o bu'…" he looked down, shaking waterlogged blonde locks. "When he woke up, he immediately s'ar'ed yellin' a' me, screamin' 'bou' how I knocked him out and then 'ried to kill him so I could s'eal his things…why?" he clenched his eyes shut, starting to shake. "I didn't do anythin' like 'ha'! I was helping him! Why did he ac' as if I 'ried to kill him?" Elena pulled him close, letting his face rest against her breasts. "He s'ar'ed 'hrowin' things at me, the rifle hit my face, neck, chest, pots and pans, even the soup I made him…_why does everyone hate me?"_

~(*)~

High above the village, a figure, motionless for so long, slowly, let out a soft smile.

* * *

~*~February 1977~*~

Midgar

Sector Seven

Fish _stinks_.

By all that is sacred in this world, rottin' fish reeks somethin' awful.

"Fish stinks." I repeated myself, dropping the half rotted crate o' food in the dumpster we brought with us, while diggin' though large piles of trash. "Fish really really _really_ stinks. Rottin' fish really really _really_ **_really_** stinks." I winced after my mutterin' throwin' another crate o' rottin' food, this time veggies, into the large dumpster.

Why are we out 'ere again? Trash stinks. Lots of trash stinks a lot. A lot a lot.

"Yo! Suck it up." Reno spat at me, throwin' another rottin' box int' the dumpster. "_Think_, remember why we'se came down here? Free stuff man! We'se just gotta find it!" I grimaced. Free stuff, probably buried under stinky stuff.

Yay.

See me enthusiasm, Reno? See how it just pours outta me, ya kno?

Its times like dis when I wonder why 'he '_ell_ I actually listen t' me bro, really.

Steppin' away from the pile o' rottin' food I ducked under an overturned tractor, where a bunch o' boxes 'ad been dumped, and pulled a box off, starin' a' it. Finally, some stuff that looks _useful_. We'se can use this t' plug up the windows t' keep air out durin' winter…I dug down farther, pullin another box open, and then froze.

"Reno." My voice sounded awed, I know, but at the moment I don't quite care. "Reno, get ya ass over'ere! _Now man!"_ 'E ducked under the 'alf collapsed metal, 'alf leapin' forward t' land on one knee beside me inside the decayin' cardboard box I was searchin' t' see if it was useable.

"…_Holy_ _hell_. Alex, is that a _baby??"_ I pulled the babe out of the 'alf rotted dark pink blanket, makin' a soft sound as she yawned, bright green eyes blinkin' rapidly as they looked up at me. "Alex…you just found a baby in a box." I winced, pullin' her close.

"I can't just leave 'er 'ere." I murmured, backin' out of the small box to look at Reno, frownin'. 'E winced, scratchin' a' the back o' 'is 'ead.

"We can't afford t' keep her." 'E told me, voice apologetic even as I narrowed my eyes. "Hell bro, we can barely feed ourselves, let alone a _baby!" _

"Can ya leave 'er here wit'out a guilty conscious, Christopher Ryclen?" I spat out, starting to walk out o' from under the overturned machine; and Reno flinched followin' aft'a about a sec later.

"No…but I had t' say it." I stuck my tongue out and threw a raspberry a' 'im, Reno rollin' 'is eyes back.

After a few moments of silence as we walked back to the hideout, Reno's voice tentatively rose again.

"Okay…so where would we find some formula?"

"'Ow about this; what should we call 'er?"

"Elizabeth?

"'Ell no! Mary?"

"No! Elizabelle?"

"Marith."

"NO!"

* * *

~*~June~*~

Midgar

Sector Six

"I'm na lettin' ya do that!" Alex snarled furiously, standing tall before our bedroom/ treasury, arms locked at his sides, entire body tremblin' somethin' fierce. Damn...he's pissed. I curled around the baby girl Alex had found in the dump a few months ago, whom we finally agreed to call Iradessa. Iradessa Ryclen. She was asleep now, a rosy flush at her cheeks. I don't regret lettin' Alex have his way, Iradessa's wormed her way int' me heart. Now this bastard thinks he can control us? After we'se been able t' protect her and take care o' her for this long? No way.

"Like I'm givin' ya a choice." The bully master as we called him, Noenten Rodgers, drawled, crossin' his arms before his chest, lookin' all smug like. "That brat's gotta go."

_"Go where?"_ Alex demanded throwin' a hand up. "What she gonna do out there on 'er own? She can't even walk, let alone _talk_ yet ya _asshole!_ What can Iradessa do in the streets by 'erself, other 'en _die!?"_ Rodger's rolled his eyes.

"Like I care what the hell happens to the brat." He scoffed, ignorin' Alex livid stare as blue green eyes went wide at the words. "I'm not lettin' a baby stay in ma house. That's over the line."

"What, cha gonna kick out alla the infants ya been trainin' too?" Alex spat out, hands curlin' then relaxin' as he fought not t' deck the bastard a good one. I want him too. Only the lowest of the low thought t' leave a baby on the streets. We'se ain't gonna let that happen t' our baby sis again.

"They'se useful still." Rodger started mercilessly, eyes dead. "When they ain't, they out." Alex stiffened, and then lashed out, leapin' forward t' land one sweet punch int' Rodger's face. I jerked t' my feet, standing at the doorway as Alex landed back on the ground with one foot.

Bouncin' once where he stood Alex darted forward, sinkin' home two punches int' the bastard's stomach before he could recover, spinnin' a second later t' lash out with a yell, one kick connectin' with Rodger's chin, throwin' his face upward where he swayed for a second before sinkin' t' the ground, out cold. Alex, now back on two feet, bounced slightly, both hands raised in a fightin' position before he lowered his fists, and then stood tall, raisin' a foot. He seemed t' think about it for a sec before walkin' over the prone body, lookin' around the main room.

"Anyone else wanna say we can't keep Iradessa 'ere?" He spat out, a livid snarl on his face. No one answered and Alex sneered. "Thought not." He turned.

"Wait." One boy started, walkin' forward. "You'se the new Boss now, kid." Alex spun about, raisin' an eyebrow.

_"Excuse me?"_ he started, restin' his hands on his hips. "Youse sayin' _I'm_ in charge?" the teen nodded, not lookin' happy, but followin' the rules.

"Only the strongest can command here." He shot Rodger a look of anger. "Obviously he's become corrupt." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Power corrupts. Duh. But I'm in charge now, eh?" Alex rubbed his chin. "Good. I've got some new rules; gather everyone 'round here by midnight would'cha?"

~(*)~

Alex stood before his new gang, lookin' them all in the eye one after the other.

"I'm ya new Boss." Some started to complain and he raised a hand, the group becomin' silent in shock. "Ya not like it?"

_"Of course not,_ ya dumbass!" one man, and he's a man grown, yelled out furiously. "Like we're gonna let some snot nosed _brat_ rule over the Midgar Gang!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Then get the fuck out." He snarled out, turnin' t' look at the man whose eyes had gone wide. Alex grinned darkly. "When I defeated Rodger the leadership o' this so called 'gang' transferred t' me, therefore, new rules!" he raised a single finger.

"If we'se a gang then we take care o' our own. Every night for the pickpockets, everyone a ya brings their earnin's t' me, and I'll even out the count, so if there's a day when ya not get anything, then ya can still get what cha need for the next day. No one goes without somethin', that is what I want happenin'.

"Me bro and myself will have dinner for everyone whom contributes to the money count sos you don't have t' steal foodstuffs, but if ya _do_ bring something for dinner be it actual food, herbs, or money, you get some o' the dinner we'se gonna make. Children under ten get food until the day they turn eleven, then they have t' help out." The group was mostly silent, save those mutterin' t' others.

"Youse adults over twenty, if ya na have a job, youse out o' the gang." A shout echoed over the group and Alex stomped, raisin' his voice t' shout above the crowd. "This ain't some place you can live t' na have ta pay bills ya jackasses! This is a place where children too young t' work will 'ave shelter! If ya na helpin' us take care o' the children, then youse a waste o' space!" the man stood.

"So what can we do then, now that ya throwin' us out!?" He asked sarcastically,

"Get a Gaia bedamned job, ya dumbass!" Alex spat out. "What else? Ya think I'm kickin' ya out cause I'm petty? No! I'm tryin' t' get'cha t' be able t'o support yaself! Or youse gonna rely on children for the rest o' ya bum life?!" The man took a step back, stunned. "Ya get me now? _Good!"_ He rolled his eyes, turnin' t' look at everyone again. "Everyone understand me clearly? Every adult wit'out a job, youse gots a week t' get one, ya don't before that time is up, youse all _out_. Every pickpocket needs t' come t' me sos I know youse apart o' the group, and know that ya need t' turn in whatever ya got every day, turn in time is midnight. If youse hold out on me, you get one chance t' redeem yaself, then ya out. That's stealin' from the group and I will not tolerate that shit." Blue green eyes roamed the group.

"Everyone in this room gets _three_ chances, three and only three, if ya eight and up. You break my rules three times, ya out, and if I have ta beat ya ass t' do it, I will." He looked the group over, frownin'

"We all take care o' each other." He started, voice becomin' gentle. "You hold out on the rest o' us twice, I hope youse can collect enough every day, 'cause when I find out youse out o' this group, no matter whatever the hell you say you did it for. If you need money _that_ badly then come t' me and tell me, 'cause this is to make sure everyone is okay at the end o' the day, ya'll got me? Good. Dismissed." The youngin' in the group started to cheer happily, but I could see the adults mad as hell, hangin' 'round in a circle, complainin'. I caught Alex's eye and ducked my head toward them, and he tilted his head, smirkin'

"Oh, one other thin'. If ya think youse can be a better leader than me, I'm meetin' all challengers out back, but get ready t' get cha asses kicked. I'm in a pissy mood."

* * *

~(*)~

Gongaga

Rareina Fair was normally a calm woman.

She was a Gongagaian born and raised, her people living on these harsh jungle lands for centuries before Mako only made things so much more comfortable.

Well…she should have known as one thing eased, another trouble would take it's place.

"ZACK!" She called out, ducking out of the back door to stare at the barn. Would that daft child be out there at his hour?

…Quite sad to realize that she could easily come up with the answer. If was sword practice, playing with the Touch Me Frogs most Gongaga people were immune too, or plain waiting the sky, Zackary Fair had remained outside past nightfall many a time.

"ZACK~! Gods curse it boy, where are ye?" she pushed open the large doors to their stable, where single ageing mare lived alone now, and paused.

There was her wayward son…in a situation she would have never suspected he would have been able to get into on his own.

First of all…the boy was completely wrapped up in what looked like the horse's track…and in an odd position too.

Both arms were somehow tied to his back, wrists hitched high on his back, though he didn't seem to be in pain or care, and his legs were tied together as well, one ankle crossed over the other. He was on his knees, and crystal blue eyes were locked on his forehead, where a single strand of the rope was on his head, dangling over his nose.

Then as she watched, his lips puckered up, and he blew on the strand. Only to watch it fall right back on his face a second later, and his scrunched his face up.

No doubt he's got that feeling from when someone has a finger or some other object to close to one's nose. Rareina couldn't help her chuckle when old Ladu reached down, nuzzling wild black hair.

Then Zack noticed her, and started wiggling.

"Ma! Help?" Rareina shook her head, still smiling, and backed away. "MA! You so aren't doin' dis t' me! Really now, MA! I get it, youse jokin', right? Ma? MA!" he could only watch as she continued to walk away.

"…" Zack watched the door close, and then sighed.

"Zack…nine. Mama…twenty-three."

* * *

~*~July~*~

Midgar

Sector Five

"Yo! Bro!" Alex turned, lookin' at me in confusion while he bit one lip. "_Man_, over 10,000 gil is missin'!" Alex paused, eyes goin' wide, and then he let out a curse, punchin' his satchel. Soon after Alex became the Boss, we moved to a new buildin' with more rooms, that while we had t' fix 'em up, the group which had grown in the last month had more space to themselves, and less fights broke out among 'em for it.

But this is worse than the changes we forced the children to commit so they could be more comfortable. While that cut deeply into our own money and time, this…the gil we had been collectin' for a year now to buy a place for us to stay, and only recently we started to use it to pay for baby Iradessa's food 'n nappies, gone, just like that.

I can only imagine how he's feelin' right now. I know we have an emergency stash created out of pure paranoia, but it ain't enough t' last more than a week wit Iradessa's needs, and the growin' number of sick children under our care.

His gang -I really can't call it mine despite all he says- have done as he ordered routinely goin' about, stealin', and workin', anythin' we all can do t' get money. Then we all turn it in t' Alex, whom evenly divides it, no matter whom collects more that day or whom collected the least, so if one person actually doesn't get anythin' that day, they still can eat. And for those that help, and those t' young to help, we'se been feedin' them as best we could, but…I dunno if we can today, or for a few days after this, until we can get more money under us.

"We all take care o' each other." He had said the day he told the group this new rule. At the time, after he beat his rules int' every person wit a problem, it seemed they all had understood.

We had never thought anyone would actually wait until all the gil had been collected and distributed, before stealin' from _us_. Alex was clenchin' his satchel in his hands, teeth clenched together, and I wrapped an arm 'round his shoulders.

Even if it was only stealin' from us then this would be _bad_, but it ain't. Iradessa's sick. And that money would have gone to her medicine. Gone.

"After _all_ we'se done for these people; Adults, teens, children, even the youngin's! Any and all we've brought in, and someone's gone and done this _bullshit_." Letting out a breath he pulled out o' me embrace and left the room, pickin' up both his pipes as he did so.

"I can't believe some would steal from a baby."

I've got a _bad_ feelin' 'bout this.

~(*)~

With a bang against the metal doors of the run-down buildin' my gang called 'eadquarters I got _everybody's_ attention real quick.

"_Who_ _did it."_ I snarled out, furious. Everyone seemed to pause, lookin' at each other n' me in alarm. "Ya'll _knew_ me brother and I 'ave been savin' up t' get us an actual 'ouse, right? Today, nearly all o' our gil, gone plain missin', _vanished_, just like that. The only people whose known about this are the bastards _in this gang!"_ the youngin's quickly realized what the 'ell was goin' on and shut the doors to the buildin', each o' them doin' like I taught them keepin' guard. "And now someone's gone and got the balls t' steal from us right when we need the money for _Iradessa's meds! Fuckers!"_

I've never trusted these older teenagers, they'se too close to bein' adults and adults aren't welcome 'ere.

"How d'ya na'kno if'n it wasn't ya'bro, likkle man?" the oldest teen here, Brian Andrews, kicked outta 'is ma's 'ouse a little over a month ago, spat out, 'ead tilted back like 'e loved to do, sittin' down on one of the few chairs in the buildin' wit most o' the other teens 'round 'im.

I pinched my lips, forcin' down an enraged snarl.

Reno? Steal the money that 'e already owns and that we'd both agreed t' use for the meds? _Goddamn motherfuckin' **liar**!_

"Yo, Andrews!" Everyone jerked to look at the doorway to the left o' me, the second entrance to the 'ollow that was me bro and my bedroom. "Remember what happened the _last_ time ya accused me o' somethin' in fronna Alex?" Reno called out from behind me, Iradessa over one shoulder sleepin', a chuckle in 'is tone. "I'm ready to reenact _that_ fun scene if youse ready for it, man." Andrews winced.

I ignored them, eyes on the one teen, the actual oldest of the boys livin' in this place –though 'e never told anyone else 'is age save me- a boy who only goes by Rag. I had 'eard 'e's the son o' the current 'ead o' the Turks, and 'is daddy left 'im t' roam about the streets after 'is ma died. I had pitied 'im, when I first 'eard that.

But that glint in 'is eyes is provin' me otherwise. Maybe what I saw wasn't just a figment o' me imagination…

"Rag." 'E turned to me, 'uddlin' back farther into the 'ole 'e 'ad basically buried 'imself int', somehow glossy black 'air coverin' 'is eyes. For bein' a 'omeless teen, 'is 'air sure is purdy. 'E really takes good care of it, livin' 'ere near twenty-four seven. "You 'ave somethin' t' tell me?" Rag smirked, and the only reason I saw it behind that curtain of 'air is 'cause I can see _really_ well. 'E must think Reno and I don't know 'is face. We do. 'E's cute.

"What would that be?" Ya could tell by 'is speech alone, that 'e used to live on the Plate. Good thing 'is story matches up…even if me now know otherwise. Rollin' me eyes, I slipped me pipes back up me sleeves, crossing me arms.

"Ya know; I've been respectin' ya wish fo us ta na know ya actual name, but I know why, 'cause youse **_onmitsu_****[spy]**." Rag stiffened, wither it was me usin' 'is native tongue, o's me sayin' what 'e is I dunno, but before 'e could do somethin' stupid I threw a 'and out, the others freezin' round 'im. They 'ave no clue what I said but I guess 'is reaction was good enough for them.

"I _also_ know that youse mean us no 'arm, right? Just lookin' 'round for new recruits." Tseng, -And I've got ta remember never to say that aloud 'cause I really don't wanna explain how I followed 'im one night as 'e was goin' to give a report to 'is superior, a familiar man dressed in the recognizable blue tailored suit with blinding red hair. -nodded slowly, reaching up to swin' a lock o' 'is 'air behind 'is ear, revealing one fathomless black eye, a single Wutaian dot on 'is forehead. "You mind tellin' me what'cha know?" Tseng sighed, closing his eyes.

"I didn't want to get involved." 'E told me dryly. Reno snorted, placin' 'is free 'and on 'is 'ips,

"Too late man!" Tseng shot 'im a look, and then 'is eye rolled as 'e raised a 'and, pointing to Andrews, like I thought 'e would.

"He has been in the back, where I assume your rooms are; Reno, Alex?" We both nodded turnin' to Andrews as 'e jumped to 'is feet, lookin' furious.

"You'd believe him over me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Since when could ya suddenly speak proper English?" 'E jumped. "Brian Andrews, supposedly kicked outta 'is Ma's 'ouse on Sector Five when she got tired o' 'im. Bullshit, ain't it?" Andrews winced. I walked away from my door, strollin' closer t' Tseng while keepin' an eye on Andrews as the other teens forced 'im back down int' 'is seat.

"Reno, call up our nice friend Officer Consti for me, will ya bro?" Reno smirked at my side, handing me the babe before darting down the room.

"On it!" Tseng watched 'im run by, hands shiftin' under 'is rags.

"Careful na." I whispered leanin' back on the wall beside 'im, pattin' Iradessa gently on the back when she started t' get cranky. "We don't want anyone recognizin' ya, right, Turk man?" Tseng froze. "No worries, me know ya just watchin' after Reno and I, right?" Tseng loosened up slowly, and then 'e nodded. "Can ya tell me one thing, Turk man?"

"Yes?"

"What's 'is name?" Tseng raised an eyebrow, and I rolled my eyes to the ceilin'. "Your superior, the one who placed ya 'ere."

"Azim. Azim of the Turks asked me to watch of you two, the two boys with bright red hair and blue green eyes." Tseng answered softly.

Azim. Like Reno, me bro's family name, _Azim Adelphus,_ like mine is _Sama'el Claude,_ the names we never tell anybody, we barely even call each other by 'em...Is it a coincidence, that that man shares such a secret name with Reno?

I doubt it. But I have other things to worry about now, like the money lost.

That money basically is gone. We 'ave been using that to pay for new clothing for the youngin's. Now we no longer 'ave a base t' climb up off o' and these children grow _quickly_. Iradessa's needs even more so, she's been coughing a lot nowadays.

They've looked up t' us for so long…now what are we going t' do?

* * *

~*~August~*~

Midgar

Sector Six

"I do not understand why you both fought against me so long, Alexander." I refused to look at 'im, the slightly fat man slowly revolvin' 'round me while I stood still, arms crossed, gazin' up at the ceilin'. "You need a job, and I can provide you a place within my family no one else can fill."

Ya, while you fuck our brains out.

"I'm giving you one last chance to say no, and leave." I stiffened, just barely stopin' myself from lookin' down at 'im.

I…don't have that choice anymore. Iradessa grows worse every day. The little un's 'ave been getting colds 'round the clock, with winter comin', and we aren't ready for it.

"I can't do that." I told 'im, finally lookin' down, starin' right int' beady black eyes. "And ya know _that_ as well as I do." The man grinned.

"Yes." 'E started, tone faux gentle. "I do."

Terence is a pale greedy ass motherfucker that sells young children, mostly boys, as sexual partners for however long a person, _man_, can pay.

For nearly a year now, Terence's been after Reno and I for our auburn hair and blue green eyes and we'se denied 'im any thoughts o' us joinin'.

But…I need the money. _Now_. This is the only way t' get it _fast_.

A 'and found the back of my neck and I gasped, goin' still as stone when thick meaty fingers clenched 'round my neck, squeezin' 'ard enough the grasp started to choke me, cuttin' off the air supply.

"Then drop the gutter rat speech and speak properly." Terence spat. I raised both 'ands, gripping ont' the fingers a' the front o' my throat. The man's 'ands were big enough to wrap round my neck completely.

Or is it that I'm _that_ damn small?

"I plan on training you _personally_, and I won't have you acting like some _gutter whore_. You have the potential to be the best, and I plan on drawing that out in full." After a moment 'e threw me forward and I fell to my knees, pantin' while I twisted around to glare at 'im, furious.

"You do that again and you'll never see another day." I snarled out, 'and reaching for my 'idden dagger. Terence backed a step, and then smiled.

"You've cleaned up your diction already, _bravo_." I raised an eyebrow, and then stood, pinchin' my lips together as 'e started to clap.

"This…will be fun."

I snarled at him, slowly risin' to my feet as Terence sat down on the chair in the middle of the room, tryin', and failin', t' look all lordy n' shit. Asshole.

"Very well them. Let's begin your…_Training_."

* * *

~*~October~*~

Midgar

Sector Three

"Why bother trying to deny us, pretty?"

"GET YA GODDAMN HANDS _OFFA_ ME!" I spat, fightin' t' twist 'round a' land a good _smack_ on the bastard's face.

Time and time again these idiots o' that _pedo_ have been stalkin' me, tryin' t' talk me int' workin' for the head honcho.

No way. No way in _hell!_

With a yell, I broke free and slammed my pole into the back of his neck, knockin' him out cold. The last guy backed a bit, lookin' worried. Good, he should

"Come now! Don't you wanna work with the other one?" I turned to him with a twist of my shoulders, panting lightly while glaring at him from behind my bangs

"…Other what!" I demanded. I don't have time fore this shit!

"The other red head, of course?" before I could say a word the bastard ran. I raised an eyebrow.

Other red head? And here I thought only Alex and I were natural red heads 'round here…

~*~*~

Unknown

~*~*~

My bones _ache_.

Every time I move, it feels as if the wires sinking so deep in my skin move with me, some so wrapped around my very bones, the Mako enhanced metal clenches to tight.

"Ah, here we are." That voice. That dreaded voice that with a single word brings back days, weeks, _years_ worth of pain onto the edge of my mind.

"I remember…the Lady telling me one time of a bloodline she spawned, hoping her children would adore her above everything and only do as she pleased. With such a large family, why did she not take over the planet then?"

I opened my eyes slowly, finding familiar black orbs studying me. Hojo never simply _looks_, but is always pondering on ways to make me better, faster, stronger, more…_everything_.

"No matter…I shall make you a family, Sephiroth."

* * *

~*~September~*~

Midgar

Sector Four

I fell ont' me knees, tears leakin' from my eyes, angered, _furious_, that I made no move to stop.

To stop this situation, to stop the sweet poison this man whispered in my ears, Reno has been able to fight 'im so _long_, and yet 'ere I am…

I'm only doin' this for the money. I'm _only_ doin' this for the money. Money, money for food, clothes, and the shelter we all desperately need.

But…when Reno finds out after all this time 'e's been dissin' this man's advances for this job…

'ands crawlin' up my spine, slowly pullin' free the simple robe I had put on. When the robe was opened, revealing my body, a 'and touched my chest briefly, I looked down.

"Tell me _now_, Alexander." I looked up, bitin' my bottom lip as the man slowly started to stroke my chin, 'and strayin' down my neck. "You _have_ chosen this." I nodded, closin' my eyes. _"Tell me."_

"Yes Sir." I could see the man start to grin slowly and elaborated. "I…have chosen this…willingly, completely." The words he always wants to hear whenever the…_training_ ends with one final thing.

"Then let's finally finish your training, Ryle." Terence smiled slowly, and I sighed, shiftin' my shoulders to let the robe fall off of them. Ryle, eh? Guess…that's my new identify 'ere, workin' as a child prostitute. Today is the last day 'e has me for 'is own, now…'e get's to start sellin' me off now.

"What do you want me to do, boss?"

* * *

~(*)~

Midgar

Sector Two

"Are you sure?"

_"Like we have much of a choice!"_ I snarled out, furious with myself. Furious with everythin', Midgar, the Slums, this fucked up entire world! "We _need_ the money; workin' proper jobs _and_ thievin' we ain't getting us enough t' eat. He'll…make us work for the cash, but he'll feed us too." Alex sighed.

"Then make up ya mind. Say yes now, and make the decision. If ya walk in there 'alf ass, youse get walked all over and 'ave regrets." I looked at him, eyes wide. His voice sounded sad, weary, as if he knew _exactly_ what he was talkin' 'bout.

"Alex." My baby bro tilted his head slightly, lowerin' his eyes.

"You've…already been workin' for th' bastard." Alex nodded slowly. I looked a' him in shock, grippin' ont' my wrist to stop me from sockin' him one.

_The idiot!!_

"Little things only thou." I shook my head, grabbin' ont' his shirt.

"For _how_ long?" Alex tensed, hands instinctively raisin' to grip my wrists. I shook him a bit. _"Yashura Alexander!"_ Me baby bro looked a' me with wide eyes and then he dropped his gaze.

"Nearly a month now, Reno." He told me softly, speech completely devoid of the slang we grew up wit. I gaped at him. He seemed t' shudder, and I rolled me eyes, pullin' him close.

"When ya give away sexual pleasures, nothin'g is _little_, ya idiot." He went limp, huggin' me 'round the neck.

"I know." He sobbed out. "But I 'ad t' do _somethin'_. We don't 'ave enough t' eat on a daily basis. The gang's been stealing from us, wit out the meds Iradessa could _die_ _and I didn't know what t' do!"_ I sighed, petting Alex hair slowly. He had let it grow out, the beautiful strands falling to his lower back.

And we'se already agreed, he's have the longest hair. Gotta be _some way_ to tell the two o' us apart, eh?

But just lookin' a' him now, I can see why that fat child molester would want to sell us out. Never'heless…we need the money.

Alex already understands this, it's just me bein' a dick head. We know what we'se need ta do. I…just gotta swallow me pride.

Besides…ya gotta do what'cha gotta do t' take care of the one's ya love, right?


End file.
